List of minor items in Battle for BFDI
This is a list of items that first appeared in Battle for BFDI. Blueberry seeds Blueberry seeds are explosive seeds Pin had with her in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pin was holding these seeds in her hands, but Golf Ball bumped into her, causing her to lose her seeds. Snowball, Firey and Taco try tossing them in Cloudy's pot. After Taco does this and subsequently lands the seeds in the pot, Pin comes by and asks if they saw her seeds. She implies that she hopes they aren't in a pot, due to their quick germination. She then keeps looking. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", when Coiny breaks the lower right frame of Cloudy's window, you can see that the seeds have grown into a blueberry tree. Donut's Camera Donut's Camera is an item used by Donut in "Questions Answered". It can transmit matter, but it can only go one way. Coverage In "Questions Answered", Donut uses it to communicate with , since they are trapped on the moon. Shortly after, Lollipop starts laughing at Donut because he used her nickname (Bagel Brain). Donut grabs her lips and makes her stop. Tennis Ball asks how he's grabbing Lollipop's lips if he's on Earth. Donut explains it's a feature of his new camera. Basketball demands Donut to take them back down to Earth, but Donut tells her it can only go one way. Donut has no other choice than to bring Earth to the moon. The camera is left in space. Trivia * Donut's Camera has the same maze-like pattern that looks similar to the one on Bubble's Recovery Center and The World's Largest Oven and the 500 steps. Earmuffs Earmuffs are one of the many products that have been advertised by Yellow Face. This advertisement took place before the intro in the 6th episode of Battle For BFDI, "Four Goes Too Far". Description The earmuffs are used to protect the user’s ears from loud noises, possibly including Four's screech. They contain 8 artificial ingredients, and are colored blue, white, and gray. They are oversized on Yellow Face, so they are likely very big. Commercial transcript Trivia * This is the first ad and advertised item on BFB. * These "revolutionary" Earmuffs are a nod to the Revolutionary Headphones from season one. * They also seem to work as a sound transferring device, because when Four screeches into the earmuffs, Yellow Face gets dizzy. Easel The Easel is an object where Four used in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" to display the votes. It also returned in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", "Today's Very Special Episode" and "This Episode Is About Basketball" as cameos. The easel seems to be in the shape of an easel, which each part having a different color. The Year's Hottest Look The Year's Hottest Look was Free Food's entry for the contest in "Today's Very Special Episode". It is a tower of members of the team Free Food with (contestants listed top to bottom): Yellow Face, Foldy, Fries, Puffball, and Stapy. The tower takes the shape of a person, with Yellow Face as the head, Foldy as the arms, Stapy as the legs, and Fries and Puffball as the torso. It was revealed to Four by Marker, who pulled a red drape off of the tower. Four's reaction to the tower was shooting love hearts that acted as solid objects. It received first place in the contest in Today’s Very Special Episode. Gallery Ffffff.png|The tower covered in drapes (Team Free Food presents...) Screenshot 2017-12-27 at 10.29.43 AM.png|The year's hottest look! Screenshot 2017-12-27 at 10.30.25 AM.png|Four shoots hearts in awe in response to The Year's Hottest Look. Screenshot 2017-12-27 at 10.31.25 AM.png|The Year's Hottest Look gets Free Food into first place for the challenge. X's Alarm Clock :Not to be confused with Clock. X's Alarm Clock is an item used by X to let Four know when it was time to do the intro. It first appeared in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset and it is possible that it could appear in future episodes. So far it has only appeared twice. As of This Episode Is About Basketball, X's Alarm Clock now belongs to Cloudy. Appearance It is a classic alarm clock with a metallic gold-yellow design on it, and it’s a little bit darker than the color of X. Its face is white with a grey smiley face, and it has a white ringer that hits the bells of the clock. The clock’s hands are maroon, having an hour and a minute hand. Trivia * When X stopped the alarm clock from ringing, he jumped and had the same face as it. * The hour hand looks like it is between where the 4 and 5 would be. * X’s Alarm clock wouldn’t tell a real time, unless the 4 or 5 were differently placed. * The Alarm Clock was replaced with Clock and then Dora at later episodes. Components X's Alarm Clock Bell.png X's Alarm Clock Hammer.png X's Alarm Clock Body.png X's Alarm Clock Hand.png X'sAlarmClockFeet.png Gallery X's alarm clock.png x's alarm clock.png0002.png x's alarm clock.png0003.png x's alarm clock.png0004.png Screenshot_2017-12-09_at_8.31.04_AM.png Bandicam 2018-04-07 10-16-10-229.jpg Category:Season 4 items Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Battle for BFDI